The Magic Shoes
by Bluesaber3
Summary: While at a mysterious shoe store, Ahsoka stumbles upon a pair of magic shoes. Little did she know, the dark magical powers are not all that they seem... rated k plus just to be safe
1. An Eerie Glow

**Welcome to my newest story! This story plunges up deep into the realm of mystery and fantasy, hence the genres. :) I hope you will enjoy! So here's chapter 1.**

**(I found a typo which i have now fixed)**

**Disclaimer: All the cool ones are taken, so I'll just say I don't own Star Wars. :)**

**Summary: While at a mysterious shoe store, Ahsoka stumbles upon a pair of magic shoes. Little did she know, the dark magical powers are not all that they seem...**

**The Magic Shoes**

**Chapter 1: An Eerie Glow**

Ahsoka Tano tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. _Where is he? _she thought, her arms crossed in annoyance.

A speeder suddenly speeds towards her and stops. Anakin Skywalker hopped out. "You ready to go, Snips?"

"I've been ready for the past ten minutes, Skyguy." Ahsoka retorted, climbing into the speeder as he did the same.

The master and Padawan pair were going shoe shopping that day. Anakin had promised Ahsoka he'd pick her up, but he had been running late.

"Oh, sorry," Anakin said as he started up the speeder and began to drive to the shoe store. "I had to run some errands this morning."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Anakin sighed.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her, the speeder turning a corner into downtown Galactic City.

"Yeah?" She inquired, turning to him.

"Remind me again why we even have to go to the shoe store." He said.

Ahsoka groaned, obviously annoyed. "Haven't I already told you ten times?"

"Well, yes… but that's why I said 'again.'" Anakin said.

Ahsoka face palmed. "We need new shoes, remember? Why else would someone even _go _to a shoe store if they didn't need shoes?" She couldn't believe how clueless her Master could be sometimes.

"Oh… right…" Anakin said.

They arrived at the shoe store and got out of the speeder. The two walked into the shoe store and were greeted by a creepy salesman.

"Welcome to the sssssshoe sssssstore." He said, his snake-like tongue making his S's hiss. "Can I help you with ssssssssomething?" He asked. His tongue flicked in and out occasionally.

"Yes, we're looking for new shoes." Anakin said.

Ahsoka fought with a tremendous deal of effort not to punch him in the nose. _No, we came to a shoe store for cupcakes. _she said sarcastically to herself.

"Well then… right thisssssss way…" The lizard-like salesman said, and he lead them to a couple of ancient looking chairs in an eerie looking room.

Ahsoka sat down and gasped slightly as two clamps locked her hands to the chair. She glanced over at her master who looked back at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

The salesman put his hands together in a slow, silent clap. "What kind of ssssssshoes are you looking for?" He asked with a flick of his slender tongue.

"I just need some new boots." Anakin said simply.

The salesman nodded and took some boots off the shelf that were similar to Anakin's old ones.

Anakin stared in shock when he realized the salesman had picked his exact size. _Just a coincidence… _Anakin thought to himself.

"And how about you, little one?" The salesman asked Ahsoka in a particularly creepy voice that sent chills down Ahsoka's spine.

"I'm… not really sure," Ahsoka said quietly. She really didn't know, but also the salesman was making her uneasy. There was something about him in the Force that made Ahsoka's blood run cold.

"Well, then…" the salesman went into another room and came back with a strange shoebox. It was made of steel, and it was locked. "I think I may have the… perfect ssssssshoessss for you…" He unlocked the box and pulled out a pair of shoes. They were beautiful. The whole shoe was sparkling purple with an almost glowing green shine about them. They were soft and padded inside, and exactly Ahsoka's size.

Ahsoka stared at them with wide eyes. Something about them was so eerily tempting, and staring at them almost made Ahsoka queasy.

"Thesssssssse, are magic ssssssssshoessssss. I only have one pair in sssssstock." The salesman said.

Ahsoka's stare stayed locked on the shoes. "They're beautiful…" She whispered.

"I need to get rid of them," Said the salesperson. "I don't want them anymore."

"I'll take them." Ahsoka said, still not taking her gaze off the shoes.

"Then they're yourssssssss," The clerk said, and he put them on Ahsoka's feet.

Ahsoka felt a surge of energy flow through her. "Thank you." She said to the clerk.

"Be careful with them…" Said the clerk.

Anakin paid for his shoes and they thanked the clerk. The two then left the store.

"How are the shoes, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her.

"Good," She said, sounding a little off.

They got into the speeder and went back to the Jedi Temple. Anakin said goodbye to Ahsoka for the time being and Ahsoka went to her quarters.

She sat on her bed and pulled one of her legs up to examine her new shoes. They certainly were comfortable.

Ahsoka suddenly felt weak. _I never thought shoe shopping would be that tiring. _she thought.

But she was tired nonetheless. So she lay down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Anakin was walking down the hallways. He had just said goodbye to Ahsoka. He was on his way to his own quarters, when he felt a strange tremor in the Force. It said something was not right. But Anakin couldn't place it. So with a shrug he continued on to his quarters.

When he got there he was surprised to find his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, waiting for him. "Ah, Anakin, there you are." He said.

"Obi-Wan! Good to see you." Anakin replied with a broad grin.

"Yes, it is good to see you too. What have you been up to today?"

"Ahsoka and I had to go shoe shopping." Anakin said.

"That's nice. Find anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yep. I got some new boots, and the salesclerk gave Ahsoka some really nice shoes for free. 'Said he didn't want 'em anymore." Anakin told him.

"Interesting." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," Anakin replied, "but she seems to really like them. Apparently they're very comfortable."

Obi-Wan nodded. Then the two went inside to have some cookies.

Ahsoka woke up from her nap. But much to her dislike, she felt worse than she had before. She had a terrible headache, and she felt dizzy.

_Oh, I wish I didn't feel like this, _Ahsoka thought to herself.

Suddenly she didn't feel dizzy. Her head didn't hurt.

_What…? _Ahsoka was utterly confused. Then it dawned on her. The magic shoes. They must really be magic!

She decided to try again. _I wish I had an ice cream cone, with chocolate ice cream. _the ice cream cone appeared in her hand.

"This is incredible!" Ahsoka exclaimed. But she decided to keep it to herself.

Little did she know, with great power, comes great responsibility. And she was about to find out that, being secretive about her new power was not the wisest idea.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter two is on it's way.**

**(Author's note: You may notice these chapters to be shorter than my previous story's chapters, but that's because i don't plan for this one to be as long, and also it means i can get the chapters up faster :D)**


	2. Eyes of Fire

**Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry it took a little longer, this story is proving to be a tough one for me to write so far.**

**The Magic Shoes**

**Chapter 2: Eyes of Fire**

Anakin Skywalker had said goodbye to Obi-Wan over an hour ago, and was looking for his Padawan. He came up to her quarters and knocked. "Ahsoka, are you in there?"

Inside the room, Ahsoka, who had just found out about the magic in the shoes, suddenly gasped to herself. She couldn't tell him. It made her feel guilty. She opened the door. "Hi, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Hi, Ahsoka. I was wondering where you were." Anakin said.

"I was in here the whole time." Ahsoka said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well I just came to tell you that-" Anakin babbled on and on and on. It was very annoying.

_Oh, I wish he'd just be quiet! _Ahsoka thought to herself.

Suddenly Anakin's voice went mute. He was moving his mouth, but nothing was coming out. He suddenly made a silent gasp and waved his arms around. He couldn't speak!

Ahsoka backed up slowly. _What have I done? What have I done? _She tried to take it back. _I wish I'd never done that! _but it didn't work. Ahsoka gasped in horror when she realized, she couldn't take her wishes back.

But amidst her guilt she felt the crave for power. She had so much _power _in these shoes. It was consuming her. She felt energy surge through her from the shoes.

She grinned evilly at her master. _I wish he was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. _Anakin suddenly was hanging from the ceiling.

Ahsoka walked away, an evil laugh bouncing off the walls.

Anakin hung upside down in shock. What had gotten into Ahsoka? He had sensed something was weird, but he didn't know Ahsoka had turned into an evil monster. What was even weirder was that she barely even did anything. It was like she could think, and it happened.

Anakin managed to get free from the ties and fell to the ground. He ran to Obi-Wan's quarters. He knocked furiously.

Obi-Wan opened it. "Anakin? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin frantically waved his arms around.

Anakin used his Force connection to Obi-Wan to speak in his mind. _Ahsoka's turned into an evil monster and she made me not be able to talk!_

Obi-Wan looked skeptical. "Ahsoka- an evil monster? I don't believe that."

_It's true! _Anakin told him.

"I'll have to see if for myself." Obi-Wan said.

So Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed to try to find Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ran down the halls, looking for something to do. The evil power was eating away at her slowly, making her feel more powerful every minute.

But suddenly a conscious thought at the back of her mind fought the power, and she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Minutes later, when Anakin and Obi-Wan found her, she woke up. "Oh, my head," She moaned.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked her, taking her hand to help her up.

"I-I don't know…" Ahsoka said, "What happened?"

"You made me not talk and tied me up with your mind, that's what!" Anakin said. Suddenly he gasped. "Hey, I can talk!"

Ahsoka rubbed her temples as her pounding headache worsened. "I don't know what you're talking about, Master." She said.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Anakin, I know you like attention, but pretending your Padawan did something like that to you is quite beyond acceptance."

"No, you have to believe me, Obi-Wan! It's true!" Anakin pleaded.

"Guys," Ahsoka said, "calm down. I'm going to meditate, maybe it will clear my thoughts."

Anakin was shocked that Ahsoka _wanted _to meditate, but he knew it would be good for her, so he let her go nonetheless.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him as Ahsoka walked away, "is it just me, or does something seem a little… peculiar with Ahsoka?"

"I definitely sense something's up with her." Anakin replied, crossing his arms. "I can't figure out what though."

Ahsoka entered her quarters and sat cross-legged on the floor. She wondered why she was feeling this way. It must be the shoes. But they gave her so much _power. _So much _wonderful _power. _Unlimited _power.

Suddenly just the thoughts of it plunged her deep into the magic trance of the shoes. In her eyes was a flicker of fire and she left her room with dark intentions.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were still talking when Ahsoka walked slowly up to them.

"Ahsoka! Hi, I thought you were going to meditate." Anakin said.

Ahsoka made no reply. In her trance of evil she ignited her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing?" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka charged at Anakin with her lightsaber, and the two engaged in a fierce duel. Obi-Wan helped Anakin as well. And while Ahsoka was flowing with power, they were of course too strong for her.

Blow after blow, Anakin deflected it. "Ahsoka, what has gotten into you?" He shouted at her.

"I am more powerful than you will ever be!" She exclaimed, her voice not sounding at all like her own.

"Ahsoka, it's not you! Fight the evil!" Anakin told her.

Ahsoka didn't listen. She couldn't. Anakin finally pushed her back into the wall and pulled her lightsaber to his hand. But he knew she was not unarmed. She had that strange power about her. So he had made sure to push her into the wall hard enough to temporarily knock her out.

Obi-Wan was breathing heavily after the duel. "What is _wrong _with her, Anakin?"

Anakin was as confused as he. "I'm not sure. Let's find out."

Anakin cautiously moved closer to Ahsoka and took her by both shoulders. "Ahsoka, wake up." He said firmly.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. She was trembling uncontrollably. "Skyguy, help me," She mumbled.

Anakin shook her. "Ahsoka. Listen to me. Fight whatever is controlling you."

"T-The shoes," Ahsoka whispered, her body still shaking, "they're full of d-dark power."

"Then let's get them off." Anakin said.

Ahsoka managed a shaky nod.

Anakin un-strapped the shoes and tugged at them. They didn't come off.

"Umm, Ahsoka? They don't seem to be coming off." He said.

Ahsoka gasped. "W-What?" She tried to take the shoes off as well. They didn't come. "Maybe I have to wish them off." She said.

"What?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"These shoes allow me to wish for anything and it happens." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Anakin demanded.

"I- I don't know." Ahsoka said. She was still trembling.

"Ahsoka, the hunger for power can only lead to darkness. The _last_ thing you should've done was keep it to yourself!" Anakin said.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, looking close to tears. "I didn't know what to do!"

"Shhh," Anakin soothed her. "it's going to be ok. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure you know what to do next time."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm… sorry…" Suddenly she jolted and the evil fire filled her eyes.

"It's happening again, Obi-Wan! Hold her down!" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan rushed to help, but Ahsoka jumped over the both of them and landed. "You will never defeat my evil power, Jedi!" And she cackled an evil laugh and ran away.

"You ready for an adventure, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked his former master, "'Cause this is gonna be a tough one!"

**I'm going to try to get Chapter 3 up soon, but if i don't get it up _soon _it's because i either don't know what to write, or I'm taking a short break. :)**


	3. Answers

**Here it is, Chapter 3! I _would've _gotten it up sooner, but then my internet was down, so like _blah _and stuff but here it is!**

**The Magic Shoes**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

Anakin and Obi-Wan charged down the hall after Ahsoka. They eventually found her engaged in a hot lightsaber duel with Barriss Offee, a close friend of the Padawan.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?" Barriss was shouting as they came into a lock of their lightsabers.

"You will never defeat me!" Ahsoka shouted back, her voice oozing with pure evil.

"Ahsoka, _snap out of it_!" Barriss exclaimed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed up to Barriss. Anakin blocked one of Ahsoka's blows. Ahsoka glared at all of them and ran away in a blink.

Obi-Wan helped a fallen Barriss up. "Are you alright, Padawan?" He asked her.

"_I'm _fine. But what has gotten into Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

Anakin closed his eyes as if in pain. "She's been taken over by the magic inside those shoes."

"The shoes…" Barriss repeated slowly, "those shoes she's wearing are making her evil?"

"Yes," Anakin replied with a nod of his head, "we don't know how to stop it."

"Why not just take them off?" Barriss asked.

"We've already tried," Obi-Wan said, "they aren't coming off."

"Oh, dear!" Barriss said. "I will help in whatever ways I can." She bowed swiftly in a gesture of respect.

"Thank you, Barriss." Anakin said. "We appreciate your help." He sounded troubled, and weary.

"Where did she go now?" Obi-Wan asked, scanning the area and finding nothing.

"She ran off in the direction," Barriss said, pointing to a hallway.

"Let's go then." Anakin said, so they ran.

Ahsoka stopped abruptly in the middle of a hallway. _Where are those evil Jedi? I must crush them!_ she thought. The only thought in her mind that was of her own, and not the evil shoes, was being held back by the powerful force of the magic.

Suddenly she felt her real thoughts fighting back. It made her head pound. Her heart was racing. Her legs went weak, suddenly feeling like jelly. She leaned against the wall.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Barriss eventually caught up with her. "Ahsoka!" Barriss shouted.

The power surged back. "Evil Jedi! You will never defeat-" She coughed suddenly and her voice returned to normal for a brief moment. "Barriss, help me…" But the evil fought strong. "Help me defeat you!"

Obi-Wan was getting tired of this. Seeing the young Padawan being tortured by magic shoes was not pleasant. "The Force commands the evil power to leave Padawan Tano at once." He said.

But Ahsoka used a blast of energy to crash him into the wall.

Anakin slowly came closer. "Ahsoka," He whispered soothingly.

"Skyguy…" Ahsoka murmured, she looked like she was going to pass out right there.

"Barriss, help me with Ahsoka," Anakin said.

Barriss crept closer. "Ahsoka, you're stronger than this evil inside you. Fight back!" She whispered to her.

Ahsoka's legs suddenly buckled and she collapsed, but Anakin caught her. "It's… not… me…" She mumbled, her eyes half closed.

"I know it's not, Ahsoka. We're going to help you. Don't worry." Anakin said. He could feel her heart thumping rapidly, making her whole body shake with each beat.

Anakin had an idea. He gently lay Ahsoka on the ground. She continuously mumbled incoherently, but Anakin just quieted her with a soothing "Shhhh."

Anakin stretched out in the Force and called a healing method to her. He sent Ahsoka into a healing trance, and along with it he sent her a Force sleep suggestion, and she fell into a very deep sleep.

"As long at that power can't overcome the living Force, she should stay like that until I wake her up." Anakin said.

"That was impressive, Master Skywalker." Barriss said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Nice technique."

"Thank you both. Now, Barriss, I have a job for you." Anakin said.

"Anything, Master Skywalker." Barriss said.

"I need you to keep an eye on Ahsoka for a while. I think I know how we can get rid of the shoes, but I need to pay a visit to someone first." Anakin said as he carefully lifted Ahsoka off the ground.

"As you wish, Master Skywalker." Barriss replied, so Anakin carried Ahsoka to her quarters, and Barriss kept a close eye on her.

Anakin left the room and walked in a slow angry state to his speeder. He was going to pay a visit to the shoe store and have a talk with the salesman.

The speeder stopped at the store and Anakin walked in.

"Ah, back for more, are you, Jedi?" The salesman asked with a flick of his tongue.

"I'm here for answers." Anakin replied, his voice low and angry.

"Well, then, what can I help you with?" The salesman put his fingers together. "Pleasssssssse, right thissssss way…" The clerk led him back into the same dark room he had been in last time.

But Anakin didn't sit in the chair, for he knew it would clamp his arms. "I'd like to stand, if you don't mind." He frowned deeper with the last part of his sentence.

The salesman subconsciously backed up a step. "Why, ccccccertainly, Jedi."

Anakin was sick of this stalling. He swiftly grabbed the salesman and pushed him up against the wall, holding him there. "I need answers about those magic shoes, and if you have even the slightest idea of not answering me, you're going to be sorry."

The salesman gulped and wiggled a bit to try to get away, but Anakin held his grip. Defeated, the salesman said with a sigh, "What issss it you want to know?"

"My Padawan has been taken over by an evil power, and I am certain it is from your shoes. Do you have any knowledge of this?" Anakin asked him.

"W-Well," The salesman stammered.

"Tell me." Anakin pressed harder.

"Alright, alright! Well, they were given to me by a Ssssssseparatisssssst, he sssssaid they would give me power, but once I had them, I couldn't get rid of them. No one wanted them, and ssssssoon no one came to my ssssshop anymore. I was ssstuck with the dark power." The salesman said.

"And you still had the nerve to give them away to an innocent girl? Do you have any idea how my Padawan is suffering right now?" Anakin was outraged.

"Ssssir, I'm sssorry they aren't working for you-"

"No. You listen to me. You're going to tell me how to get the magic to stop _right now_, or I'll be forced to use aggressive negotiations…" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and held it close to the salesman's neck.

"Alright… I'll talk. The ssssshoesss will not come off onccce put on… there is another way you have to do it."

"How?" Anakin asked angrily.

"Well, you'll have to assssssk the Sssssseparatissssst for that…" The salesman said.

Anakin was furious. He took the salesman into a Force grip, choking him. "Tell me how to get rid of it!"

"All-right!" The salesman said, "T-the boxxxxx, o-ver there… it hassssss a magic dusssst…. Sssssprinkle it on… and the sssshoesss will be defeated…"

Anakin dropped the salesman. He didn't say a word and grabbed the box.

"But be careful… the sssshoess will try to ressssissst it assssss much assssssss they can."

Anakin nodded in light thanks, and he got in his speeder and left.

**A little dark there, huh, Anakin? Hm. ;) stay tuned for Chapter 4 :)**


	4. Will it Work?

**Here is it! Chapter 4. This story is coming to it's end... next chapter will probably be the last. But never fear, I have other stories planned ;)**

**The Magic Shoes**

**Chapter 4: Will it Work?**

Anakin rushed back to the Jedi Temple. Night was falling and it was soon very dark. He rushed into Barriss's quarters where she was watching Ahsoka.

"How was she?" Anakin asked.

"She didn't wake up," Barriss said.

Anakin could hear in her voice there was more. "And?"

"Well, she won't stop trashing. I think she's having nightmares." Barriss replied.

Anakin closed his eyes and plunged deep into the Force. He searched Ahsoka's mind, and found she was indeed having horrible nightmares. "Well, I know how to stop the shoes." Anakin said. He held up the box of the magic dust. He opened the box and took out a small handful. He was about to dump it on the shoes, but Ahsoka suddenly jolted violently, getting out of the way. "The salesman did say the shoes would resist." Anakin said.

Ahsoka suddenly started kicking furiously.

Anakin ordered Barriss to hold her down. She obeyed and Anakin dumped the dust on the shoes.

Ahsoka let out an agonized scream and her body lit up with the glowing power. The power drained all the way down and left her, going back into the shoes. Her body then fell limp.

Barriss had been closing her eyes to prevent herself from seeing. She opened them. "Is it over?" She asked Anakin.

"Let's hope so." Anakin replied quietly.

They waited, and waited. It felt like an eternity. But finally, Ahsoka began to move.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered to her.

"Skyguy…" Ahsoka murmured.

"Yes, it's me, Ahsoka." Anakin told her quietly.

Ahsoka struggled to sit up. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Barriss asked.

"All I remember is… moments… like, whispering a word to you, but then it goes black." Ahsoka leaned back against the wall as she suddenly felt very tired.

"You don't remember anything when the evil power was controlling you." Anakin said, just understanding himself.

"I- I was evil?" Ahsoka whispered in shock.

"You tried to kill us all." Barriss said.

Ahsoka looked crestfallen. "I- I'm so sorry,"

Anakin took her hand. "Look, it's alright. We're not mad at you, we know it wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault, Master," Ahsoka said, "I didn't tell you about the magic in the shoes, and then it took over me."

"You didn't know what to do." Anakin said. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you, and I know Barriss isn't, right, Barriss?"

"Of course not." Barriss replied. She reached over to hug Ahsoka.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said.

"I think it's time we find the Separatist that is behind all this." Anakin said. "The salesman at the store said a Separatist gave the shoes to him in the first place. We should bring them to justice."

"Should I come?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I would love for you to come, Ahsoka, but I can sense you're really tired." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka looked sad. She hated to be out of the action just as much as Anakin did. "If you say so, Master." She muttered.

"Good. I'll be back, don't worry." Anakin said. So with a wink he left the Padawans.

Anakin went back to his speeder and back to the salesman's shop. As much as he _hated _to have to go back, he needed to know who the Separatist that gave him the shoes was.

He went inside.

"Jedi?" The salesman got nervous. "What bringssss you back?"

"All I need to know is who the Separatist that gave you the shoes was. If you don't hesitate, this will all go a lot smoother." Anakin said.

The salesman gulped. "Fine. It wassssss one of the Ssssseparartissssst'ssss persssssonal bounty hunterssss… hisssss name issssss Yuy Iieresssss."

"Yuy Iieres, got it. Thank you." Anakin left.

"Now I've gotta track down this Iieres guy." Anakin muttered to himself. He got back to the Jedi Temple and knocked on Obi-Wan's door.

A sleepy looking Obi-Wan opened the door. "What is it this time, Anakin?" He asked him.

"Master, I've found out about the Separatist who's behind the shoe scheme. I need the Council's permission to search for him." Anakin said.

"Anakin, it's past midnight. Go to bed, get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." Obi-Wan said. He closed his door.

Anakin checked his watch. He was shocked to realize the time. He went back first to Ahsoka's quarters. She had already gone to bed and was sleeping peacefully. Anakin smiled to himself, and went to his own quarters. He then fell asleep.

The next morning…

Anakin hopped out of bed and went to see Ahsoka. She was already awake.

"Master! Good morning." She said, smiling at him brightly.

But Anakin sensed inside her she was feeling embarrassed, shamed. "Good morning." Anakin replied. He took a step closer. "Ahsoka, is there something wrong?"

Ahsoka dropped her head. Of course she knew she'd be caught. She couldn't hide anything from her Master. "I still feel bad about trying to kill you." She said.

"Oh, Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault." Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tried to look away, but Anakin made her look back. "I forgive you, ok? You have nothing more to be sorry about."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master." She said.

"I've found out about the Separatist who's behind this." Anakin said. "I'm going to find him and capture him."

"That's great!" Ahsoka said. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

And they said goodbye, and Anakin left.

Anakin found Obi-Wan and asked him if he could go after the Separatist. Obi-Wan had asked the Council, and they agreed, so he said Anakin could go.

Anakin walked to the Twilight, and was about to board when suddenly he heard something.

"Master!" It was Ahsoka. She ran up to him.

"Ahsoka, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Please let me come with you. I feel that I really need to come." Ahsoka said, looking up pleadingly into his eyes.

"Alright. You can come. Someone's gotta watch my back." He grinned at her.

Ahsoka beamed back. "Thank you, Master!"

So the two boarded the Twilight and took off into space.

**Stay tuned for chapter 5, which will be the end of this story**


	5. The Final Showdown

**Welcome to Chapter 5, the final chapter in this story. But (I'm not giving away any hints) I think you're all going to love my next story.**

**The Magic Shoes**

**Chapter 5: The Final Showdown**

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice snapped Anakin out of his staring out the front window of the Twilight.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She hesitated a moment. "How do you know where to find this Separatist?"

Anakin chuckled. "I've done some research."

"What kind of research?"

"Just… research." Anakin said.

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back in the co-pilot's seat of the Twilight.

The ship soon landed on a planet Ahsoka had never seen before. "Whoa…" She breathed as they landed. "What is this place?"

"This is Staipna. It's a deserted planet." Anakin said.

"And you think the Separatist is here?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Reach out in the Force, my Padawan." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes," She whispered, "He is here."

Anakin nodded. "What did I tell you?" He said.

Ahsoka hopped out of the chair and was about to open the landing platform.

"Ahsoka- wait!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka heard too late, though, and opened the door. She stepped outside and found it very difficult to breathe. She suddenly felt lightheaded, and she rushed back into the ship. Anakin closed the platform quickly. Ahsoka gasped for breath.

"What's- wrong with the air?" She choked out.

"Staipna has an extremely low oxygen content in the air. I tried to stop you." Anakin said to her. He handed his Padawan an oxygen tank with a mask attached to it. "Put this on."

Ahsoka put it on and went back outside. Taking a long breath of the oxygen in the tank, she sighed.

"Be careful, Ahsoka, the air tank won't last forever. We may need to come back to refill." Anakin said, coming down off the ship with an oxygen mask of his own.

"Right," Ahsoka replied, straightening herself as she became more alert.

The two walked past several large rock formations. The air was cold and dry. Ahsoka tried to compress her shivering as much as possible. She wasn't used to cold weather.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, fighting to stop her teeth from chattering, "Where are we going?"

"We're looking for the bounty hunter." Anakin said.

This piece of information made Ahsoka stop to think. "I thought you said it was a Separatist that gave the salesman the shoes." She said, rushing to catch up with her master.

"I did. 'Salesman said he is a personal bounty hunter of the Separatists; meaning he, technically, is one." Anakin said.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

"Ahsoka, are you cold?" Anakin asked her.

"W-Why w-would I b-be c-c-cold?" She replied, shivering harder despite her best efforts to stop.

"The weather on this planet is quite chilly," Anakin unclipped his backpack and began to dig in it. "and you know I can sense how you're feeling."

Ahsoka looked away, not really wanting to answer.

Anakin at last pulled out a small kit.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"You'll see." Anakin said.

Despite being very cold, Ahsoka watched intently, wondering what the ever mysterious Anakin Skywalker could possibly be doing.

Anakin led Ahsoka into a cave. Through the cave was a sort of secret little garden. Anakin found a large patch of something soft (Ahsoka couldn't identify it,) and sliced a large piece off with a knife. He then cut it into several smaller pieces. Next, he opened the kit and found a large needle. He reached above his head and plucked a long, slender leaf from the tree. The leaf he used to stitch the soft material together. Within minutes he was done.

Ahsoka had been watching in amazement. Anakin handed her the coat he had made. "Wow," She breathed. "I know you love to build things, but I had no idea you could sew!"

Anakin chuckled. "When you've done as much stuff as I have, you'll know how to do just about everything."

Ahsoka put on the coat. It was very warm and soft. "Thank you," She breathed. It was really all she could think to say.

"Not cold anymore?" Anakin wanted to make sure.

"Nope. Thank you so much." Ahsoka said.

Anakin chuckled again. "You're welcome."

Suddenly the two froze dead in their tracks.

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin.

"I sense it too." Anakin said.

A figure in shiny, black armor appears at the cave mouth, blocking their escape.

"So, you thought you'd come after me, eh, Jedi?" The figure said.

"You must be Yuy Iieres." Anakin said.

"Indeed I am… I suppose you must know Kinre." Said Yuy.

"Kinre? I've never heard of that name." Anakin said.

Yuy held up in his hand the salesman, bound in shackles and being choked by Yuy's grip.

"Pleassssse! Let me down!" Kinre shouted.

"Kinre here has betrayed me by revealing myself to you. Therefore I will give to him the same fate you will eventually." Yuy dropped Kinre and pulled out a blaster. With one shot Kinre was dead.

Ahsoka looked away. She had never been fond of the sneaky salesman, but she never liked to see lives lost- especially at the hand of a merciless killed such as Yuy.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and seeing her master, Ahsoka did the same.

"You'll never get away with this, bounty hunter." Anakin said.

"Oh, but I already have…" Yuy said with an evil grin. He shot the rocks above them.

Rocks came smashing down. Anakin and Ahsoka bolted to avoid them.

Ahsoka panted as her heart raced. She hoped their tanks wouldn't run out of oxygen.

Anakin took a step closer. Yuy raised his guns. Ahsoka was poised to strike.

Yuy took the first move, rapid firing laser fire at the both of them. For a single Jedi, it may have been too much. But for Anakin and his Padawan, it was a task not too hard.

"So, you want to do it the hard way, eh, Jedi?" Yuy asked.

"It can't bee too hard, Separatist scum." Anakin said.

"I'll give you an option. Kill me, or save your youngling…" Yuy shot more rocks in the ceiling, sending them to fall on Ahsoka.

But Ahsoka used the Force to levitate them above her. "Go- get him, Master!" Ahsoka cried, her voice strained. She could hold the rocks, but not for too long.

Anakin rushed after the bounty hunter. He used the Force to trip him.

Yuy tumbled and rolled back into a position where he could shoot Anakin. Blasters blazing, Yuy rapidly fired his guns at Anakin.

But Anakin eventually sliced his guns off. "Surrender," Anakin said to him.

But Yuy just laughed. "Never, Jedi! Never…" His voice was drowned away as he rocketed away on his rocket boots. However, he crashed into a rock. His jetpack blew up and he tumbled to the ground in a ball of fire. Anakin didn't know if he was dead, but he had other things to worry about.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka looked like she was about to be crushed by the Force itself. She was straining to hold the rocks above her, and she was quickly losing strength.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin Force levitated them for her and she darted out. Anakin then let the rocks crash to the ground, creating a large poof of dust.

The dust soon cleared. Ahsoka, still wearing the homemade coat, was standing right next to her master. "Thank you," She said.

"Any time." Anakin said. "You save me, I save you, we need to keep a balance here."

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Well, I save you more than you save me."

"Not true!" Anakin protested. "I have to save you all the time, you're always getting into some sort of trouble!"

"Everything I know, I learn from you, Master!" Ahsoka said, giggling. She knew Anakin said that to Obi-Wan all the time.

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "_Fine _we let's just get going before you laugh so much your oxygen runs out." Anakin said.

"Alright." Ahsoka said.

So the two went back to the Twilight. They boarded and Ahsoka gratefully pulled off the oxygen mask. "Phew," Ahsoka said.

Anakin chuckled. "Another mission a success." He said.

"Yeah," Ahsoka trailed off strangely.

"Something on your mind?" Anakin asked her.

"W-Well, it just seems that I always do get into trouble… and, without you all the missions I do would fail." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, that's not true! You're very strong, in mind and in heart. We work as a team, little one. Without you, some of my missions wouldn't have worked out." Anakin set his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master."

"Now, let's get this heap of metal back to the Jedi Temple!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "Let's go!"

And the Twilight took off into space.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed this story, stay tuned for my next story! (I promise the next one is totally awesome)**


End file.
